The focus of the UC Davis MIND Institute IDDRC Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Research Design (BBRD) Core is to provide centralized statistical support, training, and development of advanced analytic methods that meet the needs of our investigators and their projects. IDDRC projects advance knowledge of IDD conditions and their underlying biology, develop treatments that can mitigate the morbidity and improve long-term outcomes, and identify causal factors that can be modified to reduce incidence in the future. IDD conditions of interest include autism spectrum disorders (ASD), Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), fragile X syndrome (FXS), Chromosome 22q11.2 deletion syndrome, trisomy 21, idiopathic ID/developmental delay, and an array of other conditions that affect cognition, social skills, behaviors, adaptive function, and a variety of organ systems. The MIND Institute IDDRC embraces faculty from psychiatry, behavioral science, neuroscience, developmental pediatrics, neurology, epidemiology, immunology, genetics, molecular biology, obstetrics, biostatistics and others. IDDRC research is conducted through population-based epidemiology, clinical studies, animal models, and in vitro cell systems. The breadth and depth ofthe proposed IDDRC projects and their particular needs for state-of-the-art analytic approaches that address longitudinal, high-dimensional, and integrative treatment of data on both phenotype and genotype require advanced expertise with a high degree of specialization. The BBRD Core is a new resource for the MIND Institute and UC Davis researchers studying IDD. The core is designed to meet these needs by providing access to consulting biostatisticians with a broad range of complementary expertise and a core manager who will be able to work collaboratively with the biostatisticians and IDDRC investigator to conduct the specified analyses. We will achieve our objectives through the following Specific Aims: 1. Provide statistical support to MIND Institute IDDRC investigators from a range of disciplines to advance the translational science of IDD. This support will encompass design, analysis (especially for complex data), and interpretation of results. 2. Develop new statistical methodology for cutting-edge projects in terms of analysis techniques (i.e., when existing methodology is inadequate) and to make software and methods available to the entire research community through publications. 3. Provide database support for IDDRC investigators, including clinical trials and other designs, data entry interface, and query-based capabilities. 4. Contribute to the training and mentoring of doctoral students, postdoctoral scholars, and IDDRC investigators in the areas of biostatistics and research design.